Sweet Sweet Lollipop
by AriaLikesOnigiri8'3
Summary: Since she was a child, Kagamine Rin was always compared to her beautiful sister, Kagamine Lily. A model known all over the world. As years have passed, Rin has been trying to be as awesome as her big sister! But it has never really worked. Soo, when Rin is about to start high school she decides to change that! Rated T for cursing


Hai there, guys! And..err.. girls? And…potatoes… o3o.

Alright, anyways. ARIA~SAMA IS BACKIES! WITH ANOTHER STORY! 3 3 3

You see, I was Really, and I repeat REALLY busy! Gomene! x, But I really hope that this new fanfic makes up for it, okay? C: Oh! And for you guys that are still waiting for Spicy Strawberry I'm 95% done with chapter 3? Otay? :'3

Ah! And for you guys that are still reading this.. THANKCHU! Q u Q *Glomps* I WUBS YOU SHOO MUCH! 3

Full summary ; Since she was a child, Kagamine Rin was always compared to her beautiful sister, Kagamine Lily. A model known all over the world. As years have passed, Rin has been trying to be as awesome as her big sister! But it has never really worked. Soo, when Rin is about to start high school she decides to change that!

As she does that , she meets a guy who's popular and older than her?! Rin can't stop her heart to beat so fast. And then, she can't stop thinking about her school life!

**Disclamer; .. If I owned Vocaloids, the only pairing that would have Rin and Len in it, would be RinxLen… Q u Q, I only own the story. ;/^/; ; **

_From the day I was born, The thought of never becoming cute. . . Did that actually happened?_

"Before the opening ceremony , Can the new students please stay in their classrooms?" The person on the mic take a pause, "Good morning everyone, Can the new students-" The new awkward voice get cut off by the soft high peached voice of M- " RINNY!"

I was cut off by Mii~chan a.k.a, Hatsune Miku, a teal haired energetic girl that has this fetish for leeks.

Yeah I know. She sounds kinda messed up, huh? Well can't blame yah, but then again, I've know this girl since 3rd grade. "Morning! " She said, as she jogged over by my side, waving.

"Mii~chan!" I giggled. "Morning!" I took a small pause before I continue to speak again, " Guess what? WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!"

I said as I fangirled over to Mii~chan to give her a hug.

"Woooah! REALLY?! FKUDHGIUHUDI" No seriously.. she did say " FKUDHGIUHUDI", and as she did that she gave me a tight hug back, like really tight… WAAY TO TIGHT.

"AUHFIBUHIUG MIKU?!"

"E-Ehh? O-Oops…s-sorry.." Miku said as she stoped hugging me, and smiled a bit,

"…" I looked over to Miku to see her stare at me like I was some kinda criminal.

"…"

"…."

"….."

. . .

"…" As I was about to yell at her angrily, she took a deep breath and finally said,

"This uniform… It suits you a lot!" She said happily as she grinned.. a big happy grin… maybe a tad way to big~

Surprised, I was about to say .. "Rea-" But was cut off by my own thoughts.

…

..

.. I..I..I.." DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE A HIGH SCHOOLER?!" I literally yelled on top off my lungs flushed,

".. ERRMEDGEWD. RINNY OF COURSE YOU DO! YOU LOOK A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E-!" Miku yelled ALSO on top of her lungs as we hugged each other, i overheard some girls talking about..

..me..?

"Ah, that's her!" .. She took a small pause, " The sister of the famous model.. KAGAMINE LILY~SAAMA!" The girl literally fangirled to her friend, as her friend joined her.

Shocked, I gulped slowly..

Alright, let me get this straight, Me, My name is Kagamine Rin ( 15). Am an normal high schooled girl, that just got out of middle school, And my sister, Kagamine Lily (17), is a genius, A popular high school student, An global known beautiful japanese model, share the same DNA.

…

…

…

IMPOSSIBRU! I, me Kagamine Rin, have never-eveah been called cute before. Before until.. now.

"Hmm.. The younger sister is also pretty cute." I heard a girl with long beautiful silver/blue hair whisper to her friend, who had a pretty cute 'bob' with a Musical blue note on it, she had a very, and pretty red color as her hair color.

" Yeah.. " The red head muttered.

Wait..

…._Cute?!_

WHAT DID THEY SAY JUST NOW?!

I shockedly ((Yes, that's a word..I think… x'D )) made a shocked face and almost fell on the floor, causing a teal- haired girl to look worried at me.

You see.. Ever since I was young.. also, I still am (( cx)), I have always felt like that "Cute" is a word that exists only for one-chan.

~FLASHBACK~ ^w^

"Look, this is a new western outfit!" A young lady with loooong shiny golden hair, and shiny cerulean eyes that could be also be called for "mom" smiled at the 7- year old girl with ALSO loooong shiny golden hair straight locks, with blue shinnying eyes, "C'mon! Try it on quicly!" She motivated the 7 year old girl.

; AFTER 5 MINUTS ;

A girl wearing a slightly cute pink dress came out of the bathroom, She was wearing a cute high pony tail, with a matching pink bow. Her dress was white and pink, it was quite frilly, and it had a cute bow. She also had very adorable bear- matching purse on the side hanging on her delicated (( is that how you spell it? x)) arms.

The girl was also wearing black knee-high socks, with some cute half open pink shoes that had mini- bows on it. But that's not the point, the point is that that girl was shinning. It almost seemed like moe- flowers where also there, following her.

And at her side there was.. a girl.

A petite small 5 year old quiet girl, looking surprised at her sister, with shinning eyes. She had short light golden hair, wearing a small bow on the side with some hair up with it. She was also holding a bunny, and was wearing a green casual dress with knee high white socks. Her shoes were almost like her sisters. But they were white and had no 'cute bows'. The young girl, also named Rin wasn't shinning like her big sister Lily. Instead, she was just jealous.

"Wooow! So cuuuuuute-!" A friend of the mom's fangirled over the older sister.

"That pink dress really suits her! The older sister looks just like a doll…Kyaaah!" She continue.

Jealous, the younger girl went over to her mom and asked, "Mama, Rin also wants a pink one…" cough.. cute one.. cough.

" Uh.. pink doesn't really suit Rin.." The 'mama' paused, "This kind of plain colored clothes suits Rin~chan more!" She smiled a bit switching her gaze to the older one.

; SOME OTHER DAY xD;

When a seven- year old dreams of becoming a princess, when she gets excited about it..

SHE'S THE FRICK-FRAKING SUDDENTLY THE PRINCESS!

..

IMPOSSIBRU!

IMPOSSIBRU!

;~ A few years Later.. cough..right now.. cough~;

I understood the cruelness of life earlier than others.

As I went slowly to the hall, suddently a girl begins to yell, " OH DEAR, SHE'S LILY~SENPAI'S~SAMA'S YOUNGE SISTER?!"

"Ehh..?" The other one paused to scan me for a second, " They don't look alike at all. I have a feeling that Lily ~sama~senpai has much temperament.

… This again.. I know, I know. So.. please. Stop saying it, already! I sighned.

As a result of this after years of years I've mastered invisibility..

BUT!-

But.. I'm already a high school student. At least in appearance, I hope, A-And I also have to wok hard to change into a shining high school student!

…

And.. Must become…

_Cute.._

_**Alright! Sooo? What do you guys think? Its 01: 18 AM in the morning and I'm gonna have to wake up at 06:30 AM to go to school.. meh. 3**_


End file.
